


An Unanswered Question

by Zilliannie



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Introspection, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Canon, Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilliannie/pseuds/Zilliannie
Summary: She can't remember everything clearly, but Carol still wonders about her family.





	An Unanswered Question

Flying in space is better than anything else in the universe. The stars stretch out into infinity and the expanse between them is soft and quiet until you decide to change things- which Vers- Carol- does when she flies through it. It’s like picking a fight with the cosmos where no one has to win.

It means she can avoid too many conversations with kids who want to know how it feels to fight with cool powers like hers; forgetting that until yesterday she was fighting people who looked like them. The good news.

The bad news: It means she’s alone with her thoughts of Planet C-53, to zero in on Louisiana, and to her home.

To the two people who were her home.

_ Losing my best friend… _

Maria’s face was the first memory she could latch on to truly, even before she recognized her own. Putting one arm around Maria’s shoulder and singing with her as loud as she could. Maria’s hands in her hair when the messy bun came undone.

The way they pushed each other to be better when no one thought they were good enough.

Holding Monica in the hospital and marveling at how small she was. Trying out nicknames until the baby giggled at the sounds of the perfect one,  _ Lieutenant Trouble. _

Carol’s never been the best at putting two and two together but she’s not trapped with the Kree any longer. No one is stopping her from asking the question.

When she died it was Maria and Monica who were given her personal effects by the air force. 

Carol who woke Maria up in the morning to race cars as fast as they could. 

Monica, beaming before Carol’s memory came back to give her hope, about the three of them being a real family. How she’d pushed her mother and Carol into each other's orbits as fast as she could.

She couldn’t remember. She couldn’t say for certain.

_ My best friend...  _

If Maria had told her otherwise it wouldn’t have mattered. Carol still needed to leave- the same way she left before at the chance of touching the sky.

Maria Rambeau is her… her best friend. 

Captain Marvel is needed out here.

She lets this last question go.


End file.
